Voyager: Stranded Discipline
by Uchiha Kengura
Summary: Chapter 5 is now complete! Seven now takes B'Ellana's place and faces Captain Janeway and her wrath for fighting! WILL CONTAIN SCENES OF NC SPANKING AND PUNISHMENT. ADULT CONTENT.
1. Unbecomming of an Officer

_"Beeee-dweeeeeeeee wooooooo" The ships computers signaled, slowly opening the port hatch of engineering for Seven-of-Nine to enter. Carrying a small tricorder on her waistband, her stylish silver uniform still impeccable as she walked in, with a report from the captain to Commander Torres. _

Walking through her daze, she paced down to the far side of Engineering and came down to the warp core holding area. "Where may I find Ms. Torres?" She quickly chipped at an engineering technician reading an output panel.

"She headed down to the warp conduit's ma'am; she should be near the lower deck of engineering." He answered quickly, turning around to ask her a question back. "Have you heard a-"getting cut off.

"Thank you and I don't have time to answer your questions." She said sharply. Still new to the ship, she had a lot to learn of ships etiquette, after being dissimilated from the Borg collective, she was still…. Brash in her actions. Silloheted by passing floor lights, she descended to the lower deck and crawled inside the far Jeffries tube, sliding in easily, her slender body toned and flexing as she moved down the tube and saw B'Ellana reading a meter down in the corridor below.

B'Ellana looked up, tapping on a tricorder of her own and adjusting some readings on the panel as Seven came deftly down the tube to her. "Have you got the schematics sent from the Captain?"

Seven nodded slightly, lifting the pad from her hip and letting B'Ellana read it over slowly, adjusting the nodes output field to compensate for the loss of several others on the same deck. "Damn these things couldn't get more frustrating" she seethed, teeth gnashing together but holding back in her Klingon instinct to bash the thing to pieces and build it back from the remains later. Finally her calculations were done and she tossed the tricorder down on the pad in front of her and sighed. "I would have been here another 3 hours without that." She grinned.

"Well since we saved that time, maybe later you could brief me on how the repairs are coming on the port side stabilizers, we have need of them more than the power node." Seven scoffed, again unfamiliar with being responsive to sympathy. More than that, her priorities were shifted from the ships power, to a stabilizer.

B'Ellana turned from relief, to anxiety, now unsure how to respond to the rather powerful woman standing over her. "I just sat here for 3 hours fixing this damn component, and you have the nerve to tell me it doesn't matter?" She yelled, tossing a tricorder down the tube. "This power node, if you haven't noticed, just so happens to control the power flow to your regeneration module!" she continued yelling.

Up top, a young ensign hearing the commotion started to walk over to the entrance to see what was going on. Tapping on his chest badge slowly, "Security to engineering" he quietly requested. Watching the two get heated quickly, he stayed and watched them exchange words.

"I can deal without regenerating for 167 hours, plenty of time for you to have done it later. What needs to be done is the stabilizer on the port side. Now if you won't fix it immediately I may have to summon the captain to further this matter." She said coldly. It was clear she needed to be taught a lesson, but B'Ellana thought at this moment, that was her.

Taking seven by the hair, she dragged the commander down the Jeffries tube into a small opening and smacked a wall panel, tossing the brunette down into the hole and following her in. "computer, erect a level four force field around containment unit 733, authorization Torres 311."

"Acknowledged, force field erected" the computer hummed back, bringing online a yellowish force field that can be deactivated by a superior officer or Torres's authorization only. Luckily for her, Seven was only a junior Officer of the ship, only onboard for less than 3 years and already had partial access to most critical systems.

"Ms. Torres, this is in clear violation of ships code, I will have you in the brig for this!" Seven yelled out herself, getting on her knees.

"Oh You'll need more than the brig to get you out of what I'm going to do to you!" She continued to scream, lunging at Seven and pulling at her uniform, smacking her in the cheek with her elbow. Seven knew she stood no chance against the highly trained Klingon, outmatched and out powered, Seven just concerned on blocking her blows from falling on her. Grunting a little as the elbow ran across her cheek she hit back, striking B'Ellana directly in the throat and dropping her.

"I'll kill you Borg!" Torres screamed, almost lunging as she is beamed out of the force fielded area just before hitting Seven's remaining implant which would have most certainly overloaded her system. She just sat there; stunned for a second before collecting herself and what had just happened. "Why was she reacting this way, why was she just… lashing out at me?" she thought. Pushing those thoughts aside, Seven moved back up the Jeffries tube, only to be blocked off by the Force Field.

"Computer, lower Force Field" she commanded. The computer responded with an unhappy beep.

"UNABLE TO COMPLY." The computer animated female voice chimed, going silent again.

Now slightly frustrated with being trapped she turned to the force field and again, "Computer, Lower force field to Containment unit 733." Again, an unhappy beep followed her command.

"UNABLE TO COMPLY." It repeated, the tone dying shortly after her request.

"Computer, why can't I lower the force field?" She asked, now slightly infuriated.

"Request cannot be processed due to insufficient credentials. Junior Officers are not privileged to remove force fields erected at levels 3 and higher." The computer sounded slightly droll, and patronizing, yet programmable neutral in its delivery of denial for her requests. She edged back in the compartment and took off an emergency hatch, plugging at the wires a few times. Seemingly random at first, she rerouted primary force field controls to the conduit and brought up a view screen with a few options. Dropping the force field that was erected would be a little harder than she had though.

Tooling on and determined to get loose, she keyed in several sequences of numbers before each resulting in an unsatisfactory denial sound. She flipped the panel next to it open and replaced a second set of conduits. Success! The hum of the force field finally dropped off and the yellow screen vanished. Crawling back out of the Jeffries tube, Seven looked around for a moment, replacing the panels on her way out as she looked into the engineering bay again, this time, greeted by several large yellow shirted crewmen. Today, was not a good day.


	2. Memories arn't all Funny

"_Being led off into an unknown part of any place is an undesirable fate. For a new crewmember, even seeing the airlock first was a grizzly thought though your head, even if you knew that Federation would not tolerate such extreme protocols such as ejecting you out of one. It gives her pause, as she contemplates her fate, and ponders what she had done to arrive at such a state of dispute."_

Seven sits, not talking or walking. Just sits, thinking of her situation. Her assimilation, now years behind her and countless thoughts and processes later, just faint glimpses behind this. Her human emotions now in control and her robotic reflexes taken away, she sits uneasy; malcontent even with her predicament. Glancing at the blue shielded door, she sighs, rubbing her chest slowly. Communicator stripped away from her chest as she was led down the corridor.

Most of the ship already knew what had occurred. It was common knowledge now. "Why are these people so hard to understand?" She asked herself, slumping and laying her head in her hands, fingers rubbing above her left eye implant, still left from her assimilation as one of the collective.

"We aren't that hard to…" A voice trailed off. Seven sat bolt upright, confused and now intrigued to who was near her, and alert now that she knew she was not alone. Walking down to the front of the brig door, she peered into the holding area. No one around but her. Possibly there was a communicator still on her? Checking her pocket and around her uniform there were no supplementary communicators, no secondary's.

She went to sit back down, now frustrated. All she was trying to do was what she was told, nothing more, and nothing less. She had no attachment to this crew or its ship; or did she? So many thoughts running through her head made her uneasy. Other memories, from before her assimilation, past events crossed. Vague things, the thoughts of her former child self and she even saw glimpses of who she was as a Borg. Why was she thinking all this, and why was she in here. Her mind couldn't decide.

"You just need to learn more…" A voice commanded. This time she knew there was someone there. Staring intently at the brig wall beside her she walked over to it.

"Hello? Answer yourself to me if you are there." She commanded, banging on the wall. If there was someone watching her, she wanted to know, and it needed to be now. She's been watched too long, and damn it if she's going to let it continue.

Teleportation occurs in standard time, in 4.3 seconds. For those 4.3 seconds, your entire body is suspended and that time feels more like minutes, not seconds. Luckily, transporters take you at your instant place, not your translated velocity. So instead of dropping out of the sky when being teleported, B'ellana simply came to on the floor gently. Standing up slowly and kneeling, she pressed her finger to her forehead, still a little bruised as she winced.

"B'ellana, what an unexpected surprise we have." The doctor chimed at her, walking in with a tricorder. You know, we can't have you doing that often right?" he said slightly annoyingly, waving a shining wand in her face.

"Huh… wha?" she complained, shifting her eyes as the lights pass by and temporarily blind her. She covered her face again, whining a little and wondering what just happened, and is this all really happening. Sitting back and looking up at the hologram doctor.

"You, and miss Seven were both fighting down in engineering. They beamed you here first so that I could patch you up, as you were the only one who sustained any injury, and that hit above your head cracked your skull." He said confidently, healing the bruised skin and reverting it back to its healthy color.

"uhmm…" she just stammered out, knowing she was in for it now. Staring out she started to think, eyes darting and grimacing now. She was an officer of this ship, and had resulted to a fistfight and dragging a superior JUNIOR officer away and attempting to beat her. She let her Klingon fully take hold of her, and why though, cause she had tried to help the girl? She may have been there a while but she's still a human right?

"Well whenever you come to terms with it, you'll find out what it's like to be punished for those actions. Until then, you're going to the brig." The doctor said, closing the tricorder and placing it aside gently. "The security teams will be here in a few minutes to escort you." He continued, dragging her towards his office. He may be a hologram, but the computers hologram program is unusually strong.

"Wait, what, you said they were coming for a few minutes!" She protested, pulling away somewhat.

"Well they still are, but when you came on this ship, I told you I was going to keep you in line Ms. Torres." He stated almost cheerful but cold. Hauling her into his office and sealing the door. "Computer, this is the doctor initiating level 2 quarantine, override available to Captain Janeway." A series of clicks and beeps followed with the door locking behind him solidly.

"Wait, what are you doing!" She screamed, standing at the door.

"Well, I'm doing exactly what I told you Ms. Torres. Even before here, I warned you, back at the academy that your parents had allowed the use of archaic punishments. For Starfleet officers, you must uphold those rules or be dealt with appropriately." He confirmed to her, pulling at her wrist and trying to yank her off her feet.

B'ellana, now fully aware of what was going on resisted too late, landing over the doctors lap and squealing in surprise as she lay over him, kicking up in the air. "WAIT! Stop I'm sorry!" she yelled, trying to reach back but unable to past his arms. She squirmed, ridges on her forehead almost touching the floor and ears perking up at a sound as her whole body goes rigid and still.

**WHACK! WHAP! WHACK! SWAT!** Eyes, going wide and body completely rigid and still B'ellana froze in horror. Being spanked, here, now? She hadn't been spanked since she was a young girl, when she had visited Klingon! It was common place for her as a child but… now? Her eyes welled and heart sank, unable to see now why he was doing it but regretting even laying a hand on Seven.

"I warned you that if you continued the behavior you exhibited at the academy, I may actually use this." He warned, turning his head to the poor officers upturned bottom.

**WHAP! SMACK! WHACK! WHACK! SWAT!** He continued, hitting her ass hard, but lenient, toasting her bottom up and down.

B'ellana could only sit and whimper in pain, crying and knowing she did this to herself. She should have never tried to hit Seven, never reverted to her Klingon instinct. It was her fault and she knew it. She disobeyed directive, and her Klingon heritage does allow for it, Prime directive and Starfleet regulation do not. Even worse, she had never served as a Klingon officer so how she acted was completely unreasonable, and she knew it.

**WHAACK! SWAT! CRACK! SWAT! SMACK! WHAP! **The doctor continued, B'ellana whining and tears well and flowing over her head ridges. "I'm sooorrrryyyyyyy" she wailed, she hadn't even been over that long and her resolve was entirely broken. She hadn't meant to try and hurt her but she didn't want to be just harassed by someone who came onto the ship with an attitude like that, it reminded her too much of her own self when she came onto Voyager.

"I think you may be ready to go to the brig now, but be sure this isn't the last you are going to be getting Ms. Torres." The doctor rubbed her ass, slowly, and lifted her up to her feet. She sniffed and regained her own composure before nodding. If this is all the doctor was going to do, well then… what was the Captain going to do when she gets done with her briefing with Chakotay. She shuddered to think, knowing that the captain could really be furious when she's ready to deal with this. B'ellana shuddered, uneasy now thinking of how Janeway is going to react but… she's going to have time to mull.

"Well, it seems our friends for security are almost here." The doctor observed, tapping on the desk and the force field dropping down. Standing up and straightening his uniform he turned to her. "I hope that everything is going to go well Ms. Torres, and that you can get all of this under control." He smiled, disintegrating away, and his programming reverting to a non used state.

B'ellana just sighed, walking toward the door and rubbing her eyes again. Soooo many memories coming back, its going to be just terrible when she has to see Janeway. Turning towards the door, she walked to it and right into Tuvok's arms. Him and another grab her and take her to the brig slowly. Dragging her feet she felt like a little girl, but starting a fight, she might as well be treated like one if she can't even act like the officer she was commissioned as now so long ago.

"These are going to be your quarters for the time being." Tuvok said, stripping her communicator and rank off. "For however long you stay here, I'm sorry it had to come to this." He stated platonically. The Vulcan showed some guilt in having to take her here, yet still had a job to do. Turning he left her alone in the brig, waiting for her consequences.


	3. Captains are like Parents

"_Even when all doors seemed to close… and hum… her thoughts can only shift towards the idea that she is still the girl she believed she was all those years ago. But even those who were stronger than life itself cannot deny forever that they too are mortal, and capable of erring."_

B'ellana sat and mulled over the day. Clasping her ridges in her hands, she traced her face, and laid a finger on your eye, puffy a little from whimpering and crying after her brief treatment from the doctor. He may have been a hologram but that hurt more than she thought it should. Walking over to the mirror and slowly moving her pants off, she stared at her own ass for a moment. Not in very long has it hurt that bad and she's not so used to this. It felt; almost good. But why of anything did it have to come from a hologram? She almost smiled; whimpering and pulling her uniform back up.

Most of the ship already knew what had occurred. It was common knowledge now. "Why are these people so hard to understand?" B'ellana picked up her ears, turning to the wall. She must have been so entranced with her thoughts she didn't even realize that they had brought Seven in to the brig as well. Both of them were, as it turned out, up for discipline and reprimand for their actions that day.

"We aren't that hard to…" She said aloud, turned towards the wall so Seven would hear. She stood there, a little uneasy and sighed. She knew that the poor girl needed her respect it's just… how could she give it so freely to this girl who had come in like she had. It was silly. Pacing back and forth, she wondered if Seven had heard her, waiting for anything and sitting down slowly on the bunk extended from the wall. The bunk was rather standard, just enough to make sure she had a place off the floor to sleep, nothing else at all.

"You just need to learn more…" she said at the wall. It wasn't Seven's fault at all, not at all. They saved her but she still needed to be taught and mentored. Even though she knew so much, she was like a child again. She had to learn who everyone was again, and now, sitting there on that bunk she felt terrible about how she had reacted. Maybe…. She just needed patience and things would work out. Seven just… needed time. She sighed and laid her hands over her eyes again. What was she thinking, she didn't know. "I must be crazy" she murmured, laying back.

"Hello? Answer yourself to me if you are there." Seven called to the wall. This time, B'ellana knew she had found out she was there. She rose to her feet and looked dup at the fluorescent lights above. Smiling even she walked over to the wall, rubbing the tiles and sighing.

"You know, you don't have to be so authoritative when you ask for someone to answer Seven, it is rude." Smiling and just, well she didn't know what this feeling was right now she was feeling. She felt connected somehow to the poor girl, it reminded her how she felt just some years ago, working rouge with Chakotay. Isolated, she even had to come to terms to trust again, and be a part of Starfleet again.

"B'ellana…" Seven muttered, smacking the wall with her hand and turning away sharply. Seven paced back and forth, staring up, then down at the floor and ceiling. B'ellana was the reason why she was here in the first place, why did she have to be partnered in the brig with her too. Kicking her shoes at the wall she grunted. "Why did they put you here, and why do we have to be stuck here together?" she yelled, now angry at nothing, her nose still sore from the blow she gave up to B'ellana.

B'ellana sat back and looked at the door, just trying to get over that last remark. After all this thinking she's just the same person she was half an hour ago. Is it just her? Was it just something she did to make Seven mad? There was not a point to trying to argue, but, no point in letting it go. They are stuck, stranded with no home in sight, the ship was their home. So no matter the squabble, B'ellana knew that… they would get the chance to fix it again.

Seven-of-Nine kicked again on the floor, walking to the force field and hit it with her fist. The ripple zapped and sparked, shooting lights out across the hall as she hit. Solid as a brick wall yet as transparent as glass. She was superior; she was above the people around her, wasn't she? Or was that the Borg in her talking. It couldn't be, the Borg believe none superior to others in a collective, it must be her human ambition. She was confused, and just… upset.

Both women sit, walking across their cells and trading words for the next few hours, ill content with each other but a trend had begun to build between the two women and their encounters with each other over the events. B'ellana, now a little complacent, and Seven, growing ever more frustrated.

"You know, I used to be like you." B'ellana eventually said, lying down on her bunk. She looked up at the ceiling again, like there is anything else to look at. Closing her darkened eyes slowly, she drifted and flew back, taking herself back to just a few short years ago. She was so outspoken and argumentative. A flight and terror risk for so long. Her eyes glanced back, to her days at the academy where she was always in constant turmoil, fighting with her instructors, and getting in enough trouble to go to disciplinary hearings 4 times over the course of 2 years.

Seven just sat and meditated, chanting at times and reflecting on memories of her own. She laid unmentioned, eyes even calmed. She thinks of her own childhood, what memories she does flicker back from her past. The moments of her being a small child were most prevalent, loved by her mom and dad, smelling a white petal flower. She almost whined, trying to understand why B'ellana was so mean against her. It didn't matter though, not to her. What had happened happened; nothing else is mattering at this point running through her mind.

The scene was awkward; both women twitching occasionally and yelling back words toward each other but nothing else really happening. They were quibbling like they were on a high school playground again. What set these two women off was trivial, and inexcusable, and the monitor gazing down at the brig showed two women, not two beasts. It was time to start bringing them in and get this matter settled. She didn't need two of her best officers sitting in the brig too long, especially knowing they aren't just some killers. They just are both very aggressive and they needed to learn control.

Setting down a cup of coffee, straight black she stood up, unfurling her uniform from reviewing the security logs she looked out the port window to the stars. It may be a long time before they reach home, but by god she's not going to allow this crew to fall apart so far from there. Being a starship captain in this kind of scenario, is too much like being a mother. Having to care for them, inspire them, and keep them focused so they can all survive together. To inspire hope and continually administer discipline to keep them in line as well. This is her role now, not just to instill discipline and order, but to help them live, because there is a chance that they will never get home. Sometimes, the job is hard to do, but since they have been in the Delta quadrant, Janeway has used corporal punishment more times, than in her entire career in Starfleet. She needed her officers on the deck, not in the brig. The shorter they stayed there, the better and more useful they were to her.

"Captain Janeway." Over the communicator echoed Lt. Paris. "We have arrived at Bethesda 3; we will be orbiting in about 20 minutes." He reported.

"Good work, I'll be up to the bridge after we achieve orbit." she replied, placing the communicator down on the desk and returning around to sit down in her chair. Looking down at the type on the pad scrolling a little she found the images of both B'ellana and Seven as she scrolled through and looked at both of them as they have changed under their command. B'ellana has mellowed, become a solid officer and made herself very dependable. Seven, after they rescued her has made herself a wonderful Astronavigation officer and astute with the Delta quadrant as well.

Both of them were the same woman however. Strong in resolve and extremely forceful in their actions. They made good officers in their qualities but their fighting spirits both cancel each other out. Quite possibly over the next set of years they would come to be the finest she had to offer. But for now, she had to deal with insubordination, like only a parent could.


	4. Instinct is not the best medicine

_"70 thousand light years is far enough to make people grieve for never going home, to give up hope of surviving and to give up on your dreams and ambitions. For some, however, this presents a new challenge, to survive and accomplish what no one will ever do again."_

Janeway slowly paced her quarters, sipping on that coffee cup again. She hated it, but she loved it at the same time. She's used the same cup for over 9 years as a Starfleet officer, drinking from it almost daily, if not several times in the day. The coffee always tasted the same, but the cup made it special somehow, it made the coffee, unique. Of course it is washed through every time she has it refilled in the replicator, and she never has to worry about it breaking. But sometimes, sometimes she wished she could throw it, just toss it at the window to see what would happen.

She stared at the window of her cabin, the stars relatively still as they moved into orbit around the stationary planet. Bethesda three was an anomaly, a planet that is near no moon, no sun, and no star system. It was… barren as far as noticed by any who had passed by yet something was calling from it. She closed her eyes, reflecting back on her time at the academy briefly as an instructor. Remembering all of her students and all of her pupils she remembered someone.

B'ellana, from years ago as she had joined and studied at the academy was one of her pupils that time. She was so free spirited, so smart. She broke just about every rule that Starfleet could impose on an officer and still be a candidate for commissioning. That girl would be the death of several prominent officers' careers while trying to keep her in line, yet she always kept a carefree and strong held attitude. It was never because of her race or origin however. There was something that made her special, something that had set her apart from all of the other candidates and trainees at the academy.

There were plenty of intermixed race students, plenty of people from other races. Origins spanning the inner galaxies and outer alike, far from each other but brought together to serve. B'ellana surpassed few in the classroom, her scores usually more average. But what she had was intellect beyond what they taught at the classroom, street sense and common sense that most people could never have. She lived on instinct, and it helped her survive. It helped her become the person she was, and she needed to be.

Janeway had to admire her; she reminded her a lot of how she had been in early youth. Thinking of how much she had been a fire headed rebel herself Janeway set her cup down on the desk and picked up a small metal disc from a picture frame. Rubbing it in between her fingers and flicking it back and forth as she continued her pacing. The carpet beneath her slightly discolored and tinged from hours of countless pacing on other issues of importance.

She peered up again, the Voyager spinning slowly and locking orbit over the rocky planet's surface, but before she could actually send someone down to the surface, she needed to get her engineer out of the brig and fix the port side stabilizer so they could stay in orbit and send a team down. Without that stabilizer, they wouldn't be able to hold orbit for long and they'd have to strand the team while they do their searches, which are unacceptable, like their behavior earlier.

"Ensign Learned?" She called over her communicator, reading over the chart one more time.

"Yes ma'am?" the small voice chimed over the communicator.

"I need you to take Ensign Stormy and Chief Briggs down to the brig and escort Lieutenant Torres back up here." She slowly choked out, never thinking shed actually have to do this to one of her more experienced officers but, what has to be done, needs to be done. Walking over to the case, she looked over a set of long rods, a set she had specifically crafted in the replicator specifically to induce a painful spanking. She has overlooked behavior similar to this in the past, but that was when she could just send someone to the brig for 6 months and get a replacement officer shuttled over from Starfleet command whenever necessary. Now, she had to keep her crew well ready to do their jobs daily.

She handled the cane, putting it down in favor of a traditional tawse, something she saw in one of the holodeck programs from the 18th century, and wanted to test its effectiveness. Laying it down on her desk, she walked back over to her replicator.

"Coffee, Black, Hot." As her coffee was made, she had to find out how she would talk to the girls, and who to discipline first, and how.

The brig can be a lonely place. Your cell is isolated, and no one comes down to the brig except for one of three reasons, to let you out, to take you away, or to put you in. Even food is delivered on a timed schedule from the computer. Some people in the brig have gone crazy, others have been well adjusted.

B'ellana laid up against the wall, cracking her back and body back and forth, occasionally humming and tapping on the wall, unable to concentrate on much right now. The small space in the brig kind of detains your mind and captivates you mentally as well as physically. The minutes pass like hours, making the stay almost unbearable at times.

Seven was having a much easier time coping with just waiting and sitting, meditating in the middle of the floor and helping to clear her mind of her thoughts without going to her rejuvenation chamber. She found the silence of the brig much more relaxing than the hum and droll in her lab or up in astrometric. She wished however that she could make the lights turn down, as they began to hurt from the bouncing light. Loneliness didn't last long though however, the ship itself humming as the doors decide to open, letting a few new occupants into the room to collect its hostages.

"Ladies, we have been sent here to collect you and bring you to Captain Janeway's Ready room." Ensign Learned pushed out, quiet in her stature, she was a very formidable officer of the ship. Pressing a few short strokes of the keypad outside of B'ellana's cell, the force field dropped away and allowed the yellow shirted chief stepped forward, taking her by her arm forcefully.

B'ellana jumped in discomfort, twisting at her arm as its grabbed forcefully, like a large mother grabbing her child. As well, Seven is pulled up off her feet by Ensign Stormy and led out to the brig outer chambers, each of them faced briefly, trading confused and enraged looks. Both of their primal instincts simultaneously reawakened as they are provocatively dragged from their holding cells and into the arms of their protectors. These officers were assigned to protect them from each other, not from anyone else. Seven could care less about B'ellana at this point, only wanting to get back to duty, and continue trying to prove herself to the captain to be a capable officer.

Unfortunately, B'ellana's Klingon heritage was getting the best of her, struggling and her anger boiling, she wanted to rip Seven a new one. Or she preferred several new ones. Having Chief Briggs, and Ensign Learned clamp on her arm, vice gripping deep into her and making sure she walks the straight and narrow path.

"We are going to take you directly to Captain Janeway, try anything and I guarantee that both of you will see much more serious consequences." Ensign Learned proclaimed, pulling Seven forward toward the door which slowly hummed to life as they walked through and into the abandoned hallway. Though many people knew of the occurrence in the Jeffries tube earlier, it seemed no one ever wanted to talk to them when they were on the death walk.

Slowly rounding the corner and entering the turbo lift, B'ellana struggled again, almost whining and not wanting to go any further. She started getting scared, her instinct to run overpowering her now, but she is rarely known to do it. She started to whimper, looking back at Seven, not in anger but in fear. The last thing she wanted was to go back to the way it was before, and all she was thinking was that because she fought a superior officer, she would be discharged and abandoned on the next planet. Fear was all she had at that moment, cold shoulders and eyes averted, everything in her was fear and nothing she had could subside that fear from her.

Seven on the other hand was calm and collected. She watched B'ellana, twitching and struggling in her uniform strongly. Her body twisting and just slowly becoming rigid, showing her elegant figure and her body through the tightly stretched on her ass and legs. _"Wait, what I just said?" _she thought, blinking hard and refocusing. Was she just staring at B'ellana's ass? It's unprofessional enough to hit an officer but, she wasn't, no… it wasn't possible. Seven just shook her head and looked back up, her mind now fluttering and thinking a little more perversely than what she had come into the turbo lift with.

The floors passed slowly, the lights strafing with each floor as they rose toward the bridge. For B'ellana and Seven, time seemed to pass in slow motion. The lights slowed down and illuminated the lift; slowly the rays bounced off the faces of their escorts and shining on their badges slowly. Even hair, gently fell across B'ellana, crossing her shoulders gently as it rested on her when she stopped her struggling against her guard.

Wait she was doing it again. They hadn't even been released from the confines of the turbo lift and she's fantasizing about another Officer? What was wrong with her, thinking like that? Shaking her head and trying to take her mind off of it she looked up again and shook it off. This is turning out to be a very long day.

The turbo lift finally opened its doors, peering out over the bridge from behind the science console, where Seven would usually stand as she read out navigation and astrological data for the captain. Ferrying right along, they shoved her forward, pulling her across the bridge and into the Ready room. Captain Janeway was seated on the bridge as they were hauled past into her Ready room, directing the away team that had just dropped down to the planet.

"Magnetic readings and gravitational readings are within normal parameters. I am however getting a slight tremor in the larger region, maybe a slight earthquake or volcanic activity." Tom Paris filed off, reading a list of scientific explanations and inquiries done on the planet.

"So in all cases, it's a simple planet Mr. Paris?" Janeway said, satisfied enough with the description of the planet, she rose from her chair almost majestically and straightened her uniform. Walking forward, she rested a hand on Tom's shoulder and held him steady. "Keep us in orbit as well as possible Tom; don't pull off until we have to." She instructed, ready to have her head engineer back on deck, but first it was going to be a very long few minutes until she could come out.

"Chakotay!" Turning dramatically to the rear and walking back a short pace. "Take command of the bridge for me, will return after my officers are returned to duty." Heading to the side of her bridge she entered her ready room to find the two delinquent officers standing there waiting for her. "Ensign Learned, you and your detail may return to your stations." She waved, allowing them out quickly and returning to her rather large mahogany desk.

Both women stand there looking down at their captain, nervous but understanding to a point. B'ellana knew she had done wrong and was severely distressed about it. Seven however, could not be further from believing she was in the wrong.

"Coffee, Black, Hot." She said to her replicator, as it produced a very steaming hot cup of coffee, and pouring it slowly into her own cup yet again. She sipped at it, as she looked out of the very tall window in her Ready Room and peering at the large planet. "You know, we can only stay here for 23 minutes right?" She said through her coffee, the smells of the thick black liquid flowing through the room and clogging in all three women's noses.

"Yes ma'am, the p-"B'ellana started off before Janeway raised her hand and cut her off, setting the cup down on the desk and twisting the handle towards herself.

"I didn't ask because I wanted to know what was wrong. I asked because instead of being able to hold standard orbit while my away team is on that planet right now, e can only stay here for 23 minutes until I have to wave off and leave them there stranded until we are contacted." She slowly maintained. "A problem, that should have been fixed, except my lead engineer was having a fight, with my astrometrics officer and led her down forcefully into a Jeffries tube, where she had her ass handed to her."

B'ellana just kept her tongue at this, almost mortified. "My other officer, who I entrust the safety of that away team while they are down ON the planet, was also lost due to this situation. She was too busy antagonizing several crew members with her cavalier attitude to actually do her job. Not concerned enough about the people we are supposed to support and protect, you treat them like they aren't even there." She said, primarily looking Seven in the eyes and shaking her head.

"I am gravely appalled at both of your behaviors, but culminating between both of you; I have no choices at this point. I have to have both of you, neither of you are replaceable at this point, and letting you rot in the brig does me no good." Staring down the both of them and removing the small strap from its resting place on the rack behind her and throwing it down on the desk. Both women standing before her said nothing, gulping simultaneously instead as the strap came to an immediate rest.

"Ma'am, if I may, I was only doing my job and following my orders to deliv-"Janeway waved her hand again, cutting off Seven this time.

"I am tired of excuses, and I don't need explanations." Slightly angrily she patted the desk with her knuckles and sighed. "Both of you are capable officers but I will not allow you both to fight and bicker among each other to create unfit environments. And Seven, I will not allow you to continue the degradation of your peers because you feel for any reason in your head that you are better than them." She hissed, becoming uncharachtaristicly angry at them.

"Now, both of you are going to receive a rather strong dose of a special craft of corporal punishment, or I can have you both sentenced to the minimum 3 months of stay in the brig, and official notations in your service records. B'ellana, I know on your record you have been administered this before, and Seven, I doubt I need to spell out the consequences of defying this order for you."

Both Officers blushed and went pale at the same time, embarrassment filing through followed by fear and regret. Seven finally began to understand that she had been unreasonably treating her peers. B'ellana on the other hand couldn't feel more regretful. She knew she needed to control her anger and impulses, and it couldn't hurt to be reminded for her sake that this behavior is unnecessary and she can help to control that behavior. Stepping forward slowly and nervously, she nodded and acknowledged this fact, and unknowingly volunteered herself to be first in line.

"B'ellana, do you understand what you are doing on this ship and your duties as an officer on this ship?" Janeway asked casually, sipping slowly at her still hot coffee, swishing it to the sides and warming her mouth before she spoke again, watching B'ellana slowly nod and her ridges shrink in her embarrassment slightly and face blush wildly. "Then I expect this event never to repeat itself after you leave this room. Is that understood?"

"Y-Y-yess ma'am." She shoved out, uneasy and not so sure she wants to go through with this course of action anymore. "I apologize for my behavior, it won't ever happen again ma'am, and you don't need to worry about it." She continued; fear overcoming her and embarrassment taking hold as she started to back up a few paces, distancing herself from the captain.

Janeway shot her a look that made her stop in her tracks, halting her backward pace immediately. It was unusually cold, casually destructing glance, Janeway's eyes closing and opening gently and her cold eyes ice covered. Gazing and striding over, she took a seat in a long open bench seat and took B'ellana by the hand, and tugged, like a parent to a child she pulled slightly to get her attention before pulling her forcefully down.

B'ellana only saw the room spin, the walls give way to the red, plush siding of the couch wrapping around her eyes and intensifying the flush color in her cheeks. Her heart beat faster but her mind slowed down, each beat of her heart thumped loudly, counting the seconds, and partial seconds she was laid down over Janeway's lap. Her ass, now a target and her pride, on the floor and the only thing she could do was lay there and pray.

Seven stood watching, backing against the wall herself in fear and anxiety as she cowered against the wall, and slumping down a little as she observed Janeway, strict and rigid raise her hand over B'ellana.

_**CRACK! WHAP! SWAT! WHAP! SMACK! CRACK! SWAT WHACK WHAP WHAP SWAT!**_

__Each blow landed precisely over her uniformed bottom, peppering her ass. Janeway sent a convincingly stern flurry of blows toward the poor Lieutenant's bottom, coating it in a fiery glaze of pain and humility as she made sure not to leave anything untouched. Smacking with a profound effect on the poor girls bottom, she paused and pulled her uniform pants down to her ankles, regulation panties now on display. Janeway turned back to her work, raising her arm again high over her panties.

_**WHAP! SWAT! CRACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SWAT! CRACK! WHAP! CRACK! CRACK!**_

B'ellana could only sit there in horror as her bottom became a target for the captain. starting to whimper and the pain in her ass growing with each swat she could not squirm to save herself. Her resolve to not cry was breaking with every swat, and all she felt was humiliation, and regretful for her actions to Seven.

Janeway reached over for the tawse, pulling it over unknown to B'ellana as she readied it for her use. Watching her writhe was uncomfortable enough for the captain herself, but knowing what could happen if a rash outbreak of undisciplined officers was to come onto the deck, the problems would lead to many more problems. Discipline had to be upheld, and out in the middle of the delta quadrant, they had no need to lose even more officers to disobedience and defiance. She dragged her finger into the panties displayed upward to the captain and letting her stand there naked from the waist down, Janeway once again took aim at the small and pert Klingon bottom, laying the tawse down in a pattern the young officer would hopefully never forget.

_** CCCCCRRRAACCCCKKK!**_

"AYIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" she screamed, eyes bulging and tears Immediately filling her eyes at that one strike of the leather implement.

_**SSSSSSMMMMAAAAACCK! WWWWWHHHHAAAAAACCCKKK!**_

_** CCRRRRRAAAAACKKKKKKK!**_

_** WHHHHHAAAAAAPP!**_

_** SSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAPPPPPP!**_

__Finally she put the tawse aside, letting B'ellana whimper in pain and agony, the embarrassment almost too much to handle at the time as she stood above her, placing the tawse over her shoulder. "I hope you understand, Lieutenant, that this behavior will not be repeated in the future. If you want to fight someone, you know who you have to fight with on this ship." Janeway said sternly and somewhat reassuring, trying to let her know that not all of this is going to be in vain.

B'ellana, through tears and pain nodded. Her bottom seared worse than the time she had been burned coupling a plasma conductor into a phase inverter. Not only that, the humiliation of having Seven behind her watching was just as unbearable. She was miserable, not only was she sorry she was despondent, looking down in waves of tears. Her mind racing from embarrassment to terror and back again. Never in her life, would she have ever thought this could be happening to her. Not that it hasn't before but never for something like this and never in the tone. AND THE CAPTAIN! Ohhh the captain why did she have to make this so personal.

Janeway just watched over the Klingon frame, fidgeting in her mind and just laying motionless otherwise. B'ellana was very poised to take her punishment and didn't move a muscle. Janeway knew the girl was done but letting her sit there and think about everything was a worse punishment for B'ellana for another reason, her instinct to fight was suppressed and if she ever tried to it would be brought back on her many times over. She laid the small red handled leather tawse down across the pillows on the couch and walked to her desk, grabbing that cup of coffee to take a sip, holding it in front of her face to contain the grimace she had to form for having to see her officers in such a reclusive state and so vulnerable. It's too bad that inside, Janeway enjoyed it to a point, but she could not hold back because Seven still slumped against the wall was deserving of the same treatment as B'ellana.

Seven could do little more than stand on her own feet at this point and look down at her peer, covered in red marks and horrified that her behaviors were causing this set of repercussions. This was unacceptable; she didn't deserve this at all. Seven writhed in her own mind, not able to justify her actions anymore; her primal instincts began to come back. Fear and intimidation now spurned to the front of the pack. Regret came following. She had no intention to get anyone truly hurt, but her Borg programming nullified her responses to other people's legitimate feelings and damaged her psyche. It was like she was a Vulcan with the mindset of a drone, unable to express emotions at all, yet completely understand them and analyze them at a topical level. It had been too long since she had felt any of this, and right at this moment, she felt true apologies coming to her brain. She never meant for this to happen or to cause B'ellana to get such a strapping. But selfish as she was, she was even more concerned with the strapping she was about to receive.

Both girls now rolling tears, one from pain, the other from fear. Janeway had brought them both here to teach them a lesson in respect and discipline. She sneered over her coffee mug, still hiding the crinkling facial expression of hurt herself. She sipped a little on the black coffee, looking into the mug at her reflection and back up again; she really hated the taste of this coffee.


	5. Fear isnt the only thing worth Fearing

((OOC: I must apologize to all the readers, it has been quite some time since it has been my pleasure to be in the state of mind, and in physical capacity to write. Many things have happened over the years and it has prevented both my writing ability and my drive to put my thoughts to words, and words to meanings. But alas, i am now back and i will try to keep updated this story, as i do love the plot i have started to generate and i would like to keep it going. So with your further blessings, dear reader.. I continue where i left off 2 years ago.

P.S. I know it's been read, and some like the story. So i give what must.))

_Bulkheads collapsing slowly under their own weight, a large, green diode falling from the ceiling, crashing into a crystalline oblivion. The ship around starts to buckle and pieces are flying. Hull breaches in all directions as the wall start to disintegrate. Slowly moving discs fly through the halls as humanoid figures fly back through the corridors, falling for what seems an eternity._

_She looks down, puzzled and her arms black with metal. Looking up another piece of debris *WHANG!* straight into the ocular implant. Slightly damaged and standing, the bridge... Must reach the bridge._

_Forward moving quickly, pulling drones out of her way and shoving past others that had fallen in the corridor and were damaged. Plasma leaked eerily into the hallways of the ship and other sparks flew down as the ship groaned yet again and rumbled deep beneath their feet._

_A feeling struck over her, stumbling again as the floor buckled and started to fall little in the wake of another blast, rippling through the ship. Seven, looked up at herself in a puddle of black oozing liquid as she felt it... For the first time as a Drone, it's as if it were a long lost ghost or some other spectral reminder of the worst to come. FEAR... Fear... fear... is this what she is feeling at this moment?_

_It was only a short time before they were only moving into Species 8742 Space, everything should have been efficient. The calculations were wrong, they had done something, learned something._

_For the first time, The Borg knew what it was to be losing a war. She looked up again, and as she gained her balance, it seemed as though all the air in her lungs evacuated. She was launched backward into space, her feet leaving the ground and flying quickly with the rest of the debris._

_Alone... in the void of space. 'Is this... Fear?' she asked herself..._

Standing alone almost, the feel of the bulkhead behind her, the cool metal against her shimmering uniform, she recalled the events of that day like they were happening the moment before. She stared over the scene as Captain Janeway had moved towards the desk in the side of her office, sipping from the mug. She had a look of disgust almost as she sipped, and almost looked as if she was going to spit it back out.

Seven sighed, her optics readjusting... her vision slightly blurred as she recovered from her vision into the past. The pain of that experience still radiating inside of her bones as she shuddered almost invisibly sinking into the wall. Oh, how she wanted to be the wall at that moment, grasping at the edges of her skin tight suit and dread... dread is what she felt now. Her turn, to take B'Ellana's place was coming. Looking at Captain Janeway, she wasn't even breaking a sweat at this point. She was cool headed, sipping again from the coffee as Seven slunk down a little lower.

Seven closed her eyes, the slow pants and grunts from B'Ellana as she recovered from her discipline still bent over. Giving a close look at her, she didn't seem the Klingon that everyone says of her. Laying there, issued undergarments on display and her bottom covered in red stripes.

B'Ellana looked at seven, a small set of tears still rolling down her face from the punishment as she nodded slightly. Casting her gaze downward, it was almost like a sister looking at her younger sister after getting into a squabble. Both terrified of their mother as she was plotting against both of them. She turned back towards the cushions of the couch, sighing slightly again.

Both women waited, carefully breathing and pausing. Minutes seeming to pass like hours as Kathryn simply paused to keep drinking her coffee and pacing behind the desk, setting the cup back down distastefully.

"Now, if i can recall, Seven; When i allowed you onboard this ship, it was under the understanding that you were to become a part of this crew. You were going to explore your own humanity and attempt to understand, that which the Borg had attempted to take from you. Am I correct, or was that a figment of my imagination?" Captain Janeway Finally said, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over the three women in the ready room.

"Bweeeeeee-Dwoooo" The com hailed at the door.

"Computer, Seal the door. Janeway Command code Lamda-1-1-7 Lock!" She commanded, the door clicking internally several times and humming in confirmation as the seals on the door firmly went in place. Not wanting anyone to just come barging in because the door wasn't answered, sometimes even the Captain has a few special privileges she can pull to get a bit of privacy on a spaceship in the middle of the Delta Quadrant.

As the door slowly clicked behind the walls and the sounds beeped out, both girls only swallowed. With the doors locked, no one could get in or out without the access code set by Janeway. They were in there for the long haul, whatever it was Janeway had in store for them. Seven and B'Ellana simply stayed where they were, the time was growing and their patience for this was starting to wear. B'Ellana gnashed her teeth quietly under her breath while shifting her weight. Unsure if the Captain wanted her to stand or she was getting ready to come back, it was safer at this moment to wait where she was until told to move.

_B'Ellana started thinking back, her mind racing to when she was just her and back with her mother. Strict in her upbringing, constant reminders of protocol. Her mother's constant drive was as repetitive as the gnashing of teeth on a leather bit that they used on animals when they lead. She remembered the side of the strap she used too, whenever she used to get out of line whenever they were out in the colony and around people. She especially remembered the time she was punished after the time she disabled the grav-stabalizers on the gyro swing in grade school and beat up a kid. Her mother, once she got home, tore her ass apart so hard that even back on Qonos her mother would swear they could hear her screams as a disobedient child._

_Of course it wasn't true, but her mother's words back then, she didn't have any way to know that they were not the true thing or whether she was making them up in the back of her head. sometimes the best things her mother would say were that she loved her baby girl, but the worst thing ever was the words she would say after a punishment were that others could hear her screams, and knew her pain. Of those screams, people could hear her suffer... and looked down on her._

The room stayed harshly silent. If they were in an open field or out in some tundra the wind would be blowing. On the holodeck, they might even see a tumbleweed blow by in one of Tom's old Earth recreations of the "wild west" as it were called. Instead they were here, and every passing moment; the memories welling in both girls minds clenched each heart strong as they both stared each other down again, but not with hatred, but with a subtle leading and understanding of the others pain.

"B'Ellana, you've been on display for quite a while, why don't you... take a stand and stretch those legs." Kathryn finally chimed, breaking the tense silence that had already enveloped the group as a whole.

As B'Ellana stood, she realized that in those tense moments; while she was at her most vulnerable and at her most childish, that Captain Janeway was staring her down the entire time. She was on display not for others amusement, not for torment of her peers. She was here simply to right wrongs. Somehow she felt a sense of comfort in that mental discovery; that no other person on the ship had to know. That seal closing on the door, almost made this better.

Cautiously, the Lieutenant rose, her hips straightening out to stand tall, looking forward and pulling her legs together. Eyeing Seven to the side, almost in a sigh of relief that she was finally allowed to stand, she started to bend over, stretching her arms and reaching for her uniform pants.

"B'Ellana, i wouldn't bother with that right now. Go ahead and place them over the side of the chair." Janeway interrupted her, as B'Ellana began to tug at the hems of her waistband.

Shocked, she almost froze in place. A wave of pure cold terror flooded over her and took away all the happy feelings. Was it over? Did Janeway intend more punishment? Was this all that she had planned? Or is this all in her head? All the thoughts flushed out through her mind as her hands quickly pushed her pants off and she stood, a half-naked Klingon in front of her Captain.

No shred of Klingon attitude remained as she began to tremble a little. Janeway, finally done with the cup she was sipping out of returned to the side of the couch, her eyes filled with delight seeing the young Lieutenant and provisional Officer trembling. It had been some time since she was able to get this close to another person so even as she was regretting some of the actions she was taking against her own charge, the other side of her was also relishing every moment as well.

"Please, go ahead and switch places with our friend. Seven, would you come down now and take her place?" A hearty chipper voice sounded out, ready to continue on with their discipline for their earlier fighting.

Seven gulped but nodded. "I will comply," was all the young woman could muster out. She and B'Ellana's eyes locked again, a mustered look of understanding passed between the two as they brushed shoulders, walking almost gracefully if to a hearing in front of thousands of officers. Seven stood tall to Janeway, her eyes partially opened like usual and her mind still racing with the thoughts of what were to come next.

"Seven of Nine, You are going to receive a similar treatment that of which Lieutenant Torres just received. This corrective punishment is for your fighting and in the event that this should happen again, with any other crew member, know i will not hesitate to do the same again. I never want to hear about my senior officers on this ship putting themselves and others at risk just for the sake of settling some petty dispute. If you have a problem, take it to the holodeck and use safety settings. But to fight, on duty, in the Jeffries tubes, under my command is an unacceptable intolerance that I will not advocate." She yelled out, the delight turning to a gentle fire in her eyes and passion spewing forth.

Seven was cut down by the lecture, "Yes ma'am" she put out but that was all her mouth could muster. Coldly she looked down at Captain Janeway as she removed her hands from behind her back.

The room grew silent again, like the calm before the storm as she stood there waiting for Captain Janeway to make a move. Slowly like breaking from a was mold, Janeway sat on the couch, in a similar position to where B'Ellana was just taken and within a moment, before Seven realized what was happening, Janeway had taken her by the hand and launched her across her waiting knees.

**CRAACK! WHAP! SWAT! SWAT! SMACK! WHAP! CRACK! WHAP! SWAT! SWAT! CRACK! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP! WHAP!**

She started ferociously, the bottom of the former Borg drone seemingly firmer than that of B'Ellana's. Striking firmly, Janeway started a rather firm rhythm on her ass.

Seven quietly bore down and grunted, each strike finding its mark on her ass creating a pain unlike what she has ever been used to. The strikes, they were falling undefended, and submitted to. She was vulnerable.

Vulnerable...

Weak...

Seven broke almost right then and there, her eyes bursting into tears as the punishment continued. Her human mind finally winning through her logic and she understood then what it was Janeway had tried to demonstrate to her. Human as she was, she had not yet to even begin to understand that while she was mentally superior to all others on the crew and on the ship, her emotional outbursts and unbridled self-conscious were very destructive.

Since she had been on this ship, she was the weak one.

**CRACK! WHAP! WHACK! WHAP! WHACK! CRACK! SWAT!**

Kathryn continued her volleys and giving a rather more punishing ordeal. B'Ellana tried her hardest not to stare while she was in the corner, white panties in view she could hardly shield herself with her hands held high over her head locked behind her hair.

Kathryn paused, resting her swinging arm for a moment. "Stand up, Seven." Coldly commanding the poor girl.

"If I can remember, isn't your uniform all a one piece?" Kathryn stated coldly. Knowing what had just happened with B'Ellana; Seven simply shuddered at the comment, standing still at first when it was said. Unassuming that the Captain was asking a question she decided that to act was better than not to do anything.

Calmly, she stood and unzipped the back of her uniform, pulling the silver slightly shimmering uniform off from the back, peeling it forward over her shoulders. As the silver fabric slowly peeled forward and off of her body, her form showed through boldly protruding her breasts outward. B'Ellana and Kathryn could barely hide a blush as she quickly stripped down. Even before she had gotten the uniform completely off, B'Ellana couldn't help but be thankful that for now, she wasn't being forced to strip down.

Seven continued to pull off the cloth, revealing her entire body and standing straight up, one eye cocked above the other. "Is this what you were requesting Captain?" She asked boldly.

For Seven, trying to even begin to act as bold as she normally was turning out to be quite "A tall order" as Tom would have put it.

Captain Janeway, as abashed as she normally held herself was caught by surprise. For both her and B'Ellana, even they weren't this comfortable being able to go down to a fully nude state for much other than showering. Even she had to admit a little tad of respect for Seven's ability to strip down and not even seem to be ashamed of herself. After regaining a slight bit of composure, she stood and looked Seven in the eyes.

"I am glad to see that you are taking this seriously Seven;" The Captain was able to cough up, swallowing a little as she looked over the tall, graceful frame.

Seven steeled her nerves and calmly walked to the arm of the Captains Couch; slouching her body she bent her frame over, albeit more gracefully than her former combatant. Looking ahead at B'Ellana, she almost lost her composure, large breasts hanging down to the couch as she weighed herself on her elbows.

B'Ellana let loose a scoff, VERY glad that at least at the moment, she wasn't in the same nude position as Seven was. Partially moving to cover her crotch over with her legs. Her own ass, still red from the tawse and on fire she clenched, looking down over the outstretched body of Seven and starting to daydream about her.

The tension in the room finally got unbearable, once Kathryn picked up the tawse again, holding it firmly in her hands and twisting her hands around the leather handle. Pulling the handle out towards Seven and patting the leather in her hand, the sound echoed slightly in the small room. She paced behind Seven as she brushed the leather flys against her cool outstretched bottom.

**CRACK!** Breaking the silence with a deafening hit. Seven lurched forward, tears instantly teeming in her eyes as the pain was MUCH more noticeable from the previous hand spanking that Kathryn had just given her.

**WWWHHHHHAAAPPP!**

**SWWWWWWAAAAACCCCKKKKKKKK!**

**WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKK!**

Each hit becoming more and more painful, the stripes clearly evident on her pale white skin. Not ever having taken much off over her years as a Borg, her skin bruised quite nicely, red welts forming quickly across her body as Kathryn let fly more hits across her naked backside.

"Spread out your legs Seven" Kathryn coldly commanded, into a rhythm, and wanting to make this point clear to the young woman. Seven tearfully obliged, slowly spreading her legs for her and quickly becoming very ashamed of her stance.

Now that she was a target and the pain was setting in, her mind was much more vulnerable and her fears were bubbling over. Fears... this was something very new to her and if there was much more of this left she wouldn't be able to hold her strong demeanor out.

**CRAAAAACCKKKKKKKK!**

**WHAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPP!**

**SSSSSMMMMAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK! SMAAACCCCCCKKKKKKK!**

The searing pain was too much, Seven finally broke down and started whimpering, tears flowing free at this point as Janeway took aim again for her body.

**WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKK!**

"AYIIIIEEEEE!" Seven finally screamed, letting free a blood curdling sound emit from her body. Shaking as the previous blow landed, this time her delicate privates stinging from wrap around on her lower thighs.

B'Ellana shaking in the corner as she looked on. These hits were much more powerful than the ones she had received and the Captain had a much darker look in her eyes. These were blows not just of correction, they had a heavier weight. There were emotions of disappointment in her eyes towards Seven. Seeing this, B'Ellana started to feel her stings again, just the thought of what she saw struck her deeply and her blush returned to her cheeks.

**WWWWWWHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!**

**CCRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKKKKK!**

Three more horrifying blows fell, each one followed by Seven's hair raising screams. It was only in this one moment that Janeway finally saw that Seven's barriers were being lowered and instead of letting up and giving her respite; she was going to go in for the kill.

**WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Landing her tawse against her one last time, the red stripes burned into her eyes, Kathryn finally was able to put the tawse down, and give the poor woman some needed respite. Setting the leather implement down on the couch beside Seven's head, the hair on her head ruffled as it had fallen away from the back of her neck and now sprawled across her entire face. The blonde mop disheveled only hid the embarrassment the young woman was feeling at the time.

Seven simply cried, almost screaming into the pillows below her. The tears burning her face and eyes, and her throat hoarse. She didn't dare move an inch, fearful at this point that Captain Janeway would pick up her pace. Tears fell from her eyes as she inwardly cursed herself for letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Both of you stand by the table and face the door for me." Janeway said after a slight pause. Breathing herself for a calm minute before walking over to the replicator. "Coffee Black, Hot" she requested, like usual, placing her cup in the receptacle and having it slowly fill up. Turning back to the girls, one nude, and the other one wishing she were anywhere else; Janeway paced for a few moments, wringing her hands around the cup warming her own hands softly.

"Both of you, hands on your heads." She further ordered, sipping a bit of the coffee. Both complied, this time without a sound or word of displeasure; or even the slightest hint of mutiny. As it stood, they had both been put through quite the ordeal and neither wanted to start over on the trip they had already been sent into with the Captain. Not now least of all.

"Now, I trust that after today, I won't ever need to see both of you in here for such an event again? And that even though you have disagreements, that you will be adult enough to settle your issues without bringing them into your duty shifts?"

"No ma'am." a resounding response from both Officers, with a resounding conviction. Both of their cheeks stained with the tears shed from the day they have experienced. Both still sniffling they looked at each other for a moment, in a sisterly-like understanding.

"Good, because if i have to have either of you back in my ready room for something like this again, this is going to be conducted out on the Holodeck, and I'll have Chakotay program an Old Earth based punishment routine from our darker years." Shifting her legs and setting her cup down on the table before both of them. "Now, I suggest both of you get dressed, and return to your quarters. Both of you are suspended from duty for 24 hours and remanded to the crew quarters deck. Neither of you are to return to your posts, until that time, is that understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" both respond in unison.

"Good, then get your uniforms back on, leave your com badges here in my office, and go take care of yourselves." She spat out, dismissing both of them.

Quickly both grabbed their clothes, putting them back on with no regard to the other and walking toward the door.

"Computer, unseal Ready Room, Janeway Lambda-1-1-7"

The doors responded, quickly letting open to the bridge and letting both officers escape to their quarters. Both running out the door and quickly into the turbo lift, Janeway also exited onto the bridge, taking command and relieving Tom Paris.

"Lieutenant, give me our status on the away team..." She continued, hearing the turbo lift doors close, now able to turn her full attention back towards the current mission they were running

Both officers, panting slowly and eyes drenched in tears wiping their faces off and sniffling couldn't help looking at each other almost pleadingly as they rode the turbo-lift back to the crew deck.

"Seven, I can't... I'm..." B'Ellana tried to stammer out a half of an apology but she kept choking up.

"It's fine, we are colleagues and we shouldn't behave as such." Seven was able to respond, tears still dripping out of her eyes as she continued to wipe her eyes clear, attempting to keep her vision. As the turbo-lift doors opened, thankfully there were no other crewmembers in sight as they both exited. Only doors apart, both of them opened their quarters and went about their thoughts.

Seven, slunk down onto the floor. Grabbing hold to a stuffed animal that had been replicated for her by Naomi Wildman. Crying into the small stuffed animal, she finally knew what it was to step out of line, and actually be held accountable. For years, she had been quick to judge others, but now, after all that time; her comrades had never said a thing about it. Now, it seems that only fear was the thing able to make her grow stronger. Though only now what she never knew was about to come in for her next.


End file.
